Piperylene may be used as an intermediate monomer in the manufacture of plastics, adhesives and resins. Piperylene-based products are often used in modern adhesives, such as those used in the manufacture of envelopes, parcel tapes and diaper fastenings, and in road markings. Piperylene has been traditionally produced as part of the preparation of crude C5 material from pygas. It may be derived from crude oil via a number of extraction steps.
High-purity isoprene is used as a monomer in the production of polyisoprene rubber (IR), styrenic thermoplastic elastomer block copolymers (styrene-isoprene-styrene [SIS]) and butyl rubber. Isoprene may also be converted into specialty chemicals, including vitamins, pharmaceuticals, flavorings and perfumes, and epoxy hardeners. Isoprene has traditionally been produced as a byproduct of the thermal cracking of naphtha or oil, as a side product in the production of ethylene.